The Fiction With No Name And No Plot Whatsoever
by Casey Crystal
Summary: I'm back! Anyone wonder where I went? I put an explaination b4 my fic. Oh ya, the summary: there isn't a summary. The title explains it all.


If anyone cares *snicker* why I seemed to have dissapeared lately, I haven't. My computer sorta died, I lost EVERYTHING, and then the new computer refused to connect. Anyways, I dedicated this story to Kari. Happy birthday Kari!!!!!! Anyone sweet enough to review my fic (please!) say happy b-day to her! And read her fics! Her author name is Princess Kari.  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the charactors belong to Squaresoft, the other charactors belong to themselves, this fic isn't being used for profit. The end.  
  
  
That's  
all  
for  
now,  
please  
enjoy  
the  
fic  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
  
  
THE FIC WITH NO NAME AND NO PLOT WHATSOEVER  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud: *looks up* Nice title.  
  
Casey: *waaay too seriously* I know! Isn't it just the coolest thing you've ever read? It took me forever to think of!  
  
Tseng: *sighs* Are you going to get the plot going, or what?  
  
Kari: *hits Tseng* Freak! Haven't you read the title?  
  
Tseng: *reads title* the......no......nam? name? the no name fik wit no plot wha...whasver.  
  
Kally: *sort of claps* ....wow.  
  
Reno: *points to Tseng* And you like him because.....?  
  
Elana: *shrugs* Well, considering the fact that all the guys are pigs, might explain something.  
  
Reno: We're not pigs. *trying not to notice the drunk pile of guys behind him drinking beer and "singing"*  
  
Casey: I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
Cloud: *slowly steps away*  
  
Lila: Hey, how come this is my only line so far?  
  
Casey: Sorry. *looks around her, then points* Look, there's Reno! *grins as Lila runs off*  
  
Reno: *somewhere in the background* Hey c'mon Lila, gimme a break for once!  
  
Kari: *shudders as she realises something* Hey wait, everytime we try to hang out the BT's (Bored Troublemakers; refer to my other stories, "Casey's Little World") always show up with a new kind of plan?  
  
Cloud: *proudly holds up a cd, but is covering the title* I have an idea! They won't show up with this around! *runs to the cd player*  
  
Lila: Hey, was that a good idea I heard? From CLOUD? I'm shocked!  
  
*Barney music starts playing*  
  
Lila:................or not! *turns off music and glares at Cloud*  
  
Tifa, Aeris, Kari, Casey: DON'T hurt him!  
  
Lila: *grins* I wouldn't 'dream' of it. Reno, help me for a minute *they drag Cloud into another room*  
  
Kally: *sighs* And she calls LILY evil.  
  
Lila: *from inside the other room* I HEARD that!  
  
Vincent: Shouldn't we get the story moving?  
  
Kari: It IS moving! You're just a party pooper!  
  
Yuffie: Yeah! Let's have some fun for once! *drags Vincent onto the dance floor*  
  
*Yuffie starts to dance (not horribly, but not awesomly) and Vincent's just standing there*  
  
All the guys: (jokingly) Come on Romeo! *they start laughing*  
  
Casey: Whatever. *runs off to put another CD in the cd player*  
  
***MEANWHIlE***  
  
Pyro: *looking on his spy camera* They're having another party and they didn't invite us! I'm shocked! Oh well, I'll just have to burn the place down.  
  
Lily: Who are you talking to?  
  
A=Brat: I think he's adopted. There's NO WAY I'm related to him!  
  
Pyro: *starts mumbling* No one loves me, they all think I'm adopted...well I'll show them!  
  
Lily: *slaps Pyro* Are you quite through?  
  
Pyro: No.  
  
Lily: Whatever. Hey shouldn't we be doing something to make the fic interesting?  
  
A=Brat: But this is a fic with no plot that makes no sense. If we create a problem...  
  
Pyro: ....we'll be adding plot and in the meantime make a liar out of Casey. I like it! *they huddle together*  
  
***MEANWHILE***  
  
Sephiroth: I'm bored.  
  
Aeris: So?  
  
Sephiroth: I'M bored. Me. Sephiroth. The psyco dude who went nuts and killed nearly everyone in the FF7 game is BORED.  
  
Cait Sith: Does that mean we're in trouble?  
  
Sephiroth: *nods*  
  
Barret: Yo dudes, why does Casey have that look of evil on her face?  
  
Cid: It means she's got an idea. Shall we go hide?  
  
Barret: Of course! *they run away in fear*  
  
Kally: Casey, wha'cha up to?  
  
Casey: *grins* Watch this. *snaps fingers, and B4-4 appears*  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
NOTE: For those of you who don't know, B4-4 is a pop group with AWESOME songs! Anyways, back to my story with no name and no plot.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari: B4-4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down excitedly*  
  
Casey: And she tells ME I get too hyper when I have sugar. Anyways, *snaps fingers* How about some music?  
  
*The music for GoGo starts playing and the guys start singing*  
  
Rufus: Ow my ears!  
  
*the lights go out and the room goes really silent*  
  
Aeris: What happened?  
  
Sephiroth: I'm BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED!  
  
*the lights go back on, B4-4's tied up in a corner, and the BT's are standing right beside them*  
  
Casey: No!!!!!!!! Ryan! Dan! Ohad! *shakes fist at Pyro: Untie B4-4 or I will hurt you all!  
  
Pyro: No.  
  
Kally: Hey wait. These guys are adding plot to the story!  
  
Rufus: *scarcastically covers ears and hides in the corner* OH NO! THE HORROR OF IT ALL! WHAT WILL WE DO?  
  
Casey: *rolls eyes* Trade ya Rufus for B4-4.  
  
Rufus: *looks up* Huh?  
  
Lily: There's no way we'd do something like that! We're keeping B4-4, and taking Rufus with us too! *throws a pokéball, and captures Rufus*  
  
RedXIII: Anyone else realise that Rufus is NOT a pokémon?  
  
A=Brat: He's not?  
  
Kari: *aims the stapler-gun* Give them back!  
  
Lily: Nope. *looks around* Hey where's Lila?  
  
Kally: *idea* Who?  
  
Lily: Lila. Where is Lila?  
  
Yuffie: We have no idea who you're talking about.  
  
RedXIII: Never heard of this person.  
  
Lily: *feels a headache coming on* You guys are really annoying! Now where is she? I've got something extra special for her!  
  
Tifa: Are you feeling alright? You must be imagining things.  
  
Aeris: I think she's spent too much time hanging out with Pyro.   
  
Pyro: Hey! I resent that!  
  
Casey: Yay Aeris! *sticks tongue out at Pyro* Wha'cha gonna do, huh? Gonna get one of your friends after me?  
  
Pyro: Of course not! I'll just *thinks for an estimated 15 minutes*  
  
Barret: *stares at watch*  
  
Pyro: *still thinking*  
  
Cid: *stares at watch*  
  
Pyro: Hmmmm.........  
  
Tifa: *stares at watch*  
  
Pyro: *STILL thinking*  
  
You (yes, the person reading this fic): *rolls eyes* Get on with it!  
  
Pyro: Eurika! I'm going to get one of my friends after you! *poses proudly*  
  
Casey: Doh!  
  
Kari: *hits Casey* DON'T give him anymore ideas Cas!!!  
  
Pyro: *storms out of the room, Lily and A=Brat reluctently following*  
  
Tseng: Um, should we be scared?  
  
Kally: Of PYRO? Nah!  
  
*Suddenly a flame explodes right outside the window*  
  
Yuffie: What was that?  
  
???: *evil laugh*  
  
Kari: Lemme guess, that's one of Pyro's friends?  
  
Cid: It can't be....  
  
Rude: Pyro doesn't have ANY friends!  
  
???: *another long evil laugh*  
  
Casey: Anyone else sick of when these strangers just laugh and never introduce themselves?  
  
???: Bow down to your new master!  
  
Tifa: No, we're perfectly fine belonging to Casey.  
  
Almost all of the other FF7 charactors: Speak for yourself!  
  
Tifa: Hey she's the nicest to us of all of everyone else!  
  
Cid: That's friggin' true. We'll stay with Casey.  
  
???: No? Then I'll make you sorry. *B4-4 dissapear*  
  
Kari: Hey! Give them back!  
  
Vincent: Why didn't anyone untie then while the BT's were gone?  
  
B4-4: Someone help up! We're trapped in Casey's psyco fic!  
  
*Pyro, Lily, and A=Brat reappear*  
  
Lily: Hey where's Cloud?  
  
Kari: Who?  
  
Lily: Cloud. You know, that spiky-haired guy, the main charactor in FF7!!!  
  
Barret: *shrugs* She's imagining people again*  
  
???: Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Casey: Hi! Howz it going?  
  
???: *sighs* Don't be so annoying around me. Remember that I still have B4-4 and not to mention Rufus.  
  
Casey: *screams* Somebody stop him! *grabs Vincent* Get Rufus!  
  
Kally: And B4-4 while you're at it!  
  
Vincent: *crosses arms and shakes his head* No.  
  
Casey: NO?  
  
Vincent: I'm sick of playing slave to you, Kari, Kally and Lila,  
  
Lily: Hah! I'm not the only one who imagines her!  
  
A=Brat: *sighs* She's real, Lily, they were just annying you.  
  
Vincent: So I'm joining Pyro!  
  
???: *sighs* Why I promised Pyro that I'd do this is beyond me.  
  
Kari: Oh don't YOU get involved!  
  
???: I AM involved!  
  
Pyro: Welcome to the team, vampy!  
  
Aeris: Hey guys? Remember that the enemies are still trying to kill you all!  
  
???: *sighs AGAIN* You people annoy me!  
  
Cid: Know what? Why don't you get out of the friggin' shadows and tell us your friggin' name ya friggin' freak!!!!!  
  
???: Very well. *steps out of the shadows and clears throat* I am K-os, the master of evil, Pyro's alli, and I am your new master! *uses a fire materia on Casey*  
  
(Note: K-os is pronounced "chaos")  
  
Casey: *falls to the floor* Oh no. ANOTHER fire freak!  
  
Kari: Hey! What's wrong with fire?  
  
Casey: Well, seeing that WATER is the coolest, duh!  
  
Sephiroth: Know what? I'm still bored.  
  
Cait Sith: Uh, Casey, the fic's gone way beyond boring. I suggest improving it.  
  
Tseng: I second that.  
  
Casey: But this fic's got no plot, and-  
  
Everyone else: So we keep hearing!  
  
Casey: And I intend to keep it that way!  
  
K-os: NOT ANYMORE! *weird evil laugh* Bow down to your new supreme ruler!  
  
Kally: I don't think so! *casts Anti-World-Domination materia, but K-os isn't effected in the least bit* Uh oh *chucks materia*  
  
Casey: Don't worry! *uses Super-Soaker382348483407834 materia, but it too fails*  
  
Tifa: *attempts to use the No-name materia, and it is also too weak!*  
  
K-os: Beginning to see a pattern? You cannot stop me! I am invincible!  
  
Kari: Yes! I was waiting for him to say that!  
  
RedXIII: *blinks* Why?  
  
Kari: Cause everytime the villian says that, he's soon afterwards defeated!   
  
K-oa: Wanna bet?  
  
Cid: I bet 100000000000000000000000000000000000000 gil!  
  
Barret: I'll bet 23823573012u5490123 gil!  
  
Cid: What's with the "u"?  
  
Barret: *shrugs*  
  
Kari: *ignoring the FF7 charactors* Why?  
  
K-os: Because that's movie rules. This is not a movie.  
  
Casey: Yeah. This is a fic with no name-  
  
Everyone else: WE'VE HEARD IT ALREADY.  
  
K-os: So you see you cannot defeat me!  
  
Kari: Ah hah! There's another one of those lines that promises the villian loses!  
  
K-os: Is not!  
  
Kally: Is too!  
  
Pyro: Not!  
  
Casey: Too!  
  
A=Brat: Not!  
  
Strange-Video-Game-Maker-Who-Enforces-The-Rules: Is too!  
  
*We hear a lot of "Ooooooo's" and "Awwwww's" from the crowd*  
  
Kari: See?  
  
Strange-Video-Game-Maker-Who-Enforces-The-Rules: *holds up a long list of rules* It says here under Rule # 37832 that when the villian claims invincibility, they are then easily eliminated and all weaknesses may be revealed.  
  
K-os: Oh, ok. Sorry for the confusion. *leaves*  
  
Pyro: *looks at Lily, A=Brat, and Vincent* Well, we now have a fifth member! Shall we leave now and plot these peoples' demises?  
  
Lily: You sound like a freak, but the idea of finishing Lila off is waaaay too interesting! *they leave*  
  
Tifa: Well, that was easy.  
  
Reeve: Wait, they still have B4-4 and Rufus in their clutches!  
  
Casey: WHAT!? LEMME AT THEM!  
  
Kari: *picks up Rufus's fallen shotgun* Guess we'll have to sedate her then!  
  
Casey: Not again! (refer to Lila's "The FF7 Time Chronicles") *runs off screaming, everyone else on her tail*  
  
Lila: Ta da! *emerges from the other room with Reno, dragging Cloud behind her. Cloud's hair has been trimmed to look normal, and he's got brown contacts* Isn't he pretty now?...............hello?  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
*sigh* Leave it up to that dumb brother of mine to make a liar out of me.  
Anyways, major apologies to Lila for not giving her much lines in this fic, but there's always another fic. BTW people, read her stories! They're waaaay too funny! As well as Kally and Princess Kari's fics!  
  
K-os is a new charactor in my fics. He's a good friend of my (yuckies) brother Pyro. We hate each other. Enough said.  
  
Kari's b-day is Nov 6 (u don't mind me telling, right, Kari?) so say happy birthday to her in the reviews! This is obviously posted a LOT later than her b-day, but I wrote this on Nov 6. I just wasn't able to post it till much later. It still counts though! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Email: caseycrystal@hotmail.com  
Site: http://ff7paradise.somewhere.net  
  
Thanks very muchly,  
  
  
~*~Casey~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****Note: No Rufus Shinra's or members of the group B4-4 have been harmed during the making of this fanfiction. Have a nice day.***** 


End file.
